15 ways to make money
by Islambouli96
Summary: This is a story where Van Rook thinks about 15 ways to make money by remembering events that passed in his life. HAITUS
1. 1st Way

Hey everyone this is my first Secret Saturdays fanfiction, so please be nice. If some of you visit my profile you will find my first Ben 10 fanfiction "Not Again" which I am still working hard on

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays, but I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Van Rook was lying on his bed one morning. He was thinking about nothing but Drew Saturday. After minutes of cursing Doc Saturday for taking his love away, his eyes fell on a piece of paper. He smiled as he read the title of his list "My ways of making money". He wrote this list a long time ago, and he did not remove it from his desk, not once. He read the first point which said "Bank robbing".

He rested his head again on his pillow as the memories past by.

_**Flashback **_

It all started 20 years ago in Virginia University. Van Rook, a university student was walking down the hall of the dorms heading to his class. He entered his class just before the bell rang and sat in his usual seat. Oh how he loved that exact seat, it was next to his girlfriend's seat, Drew Saturday. He would practically jump out from happiness when the day ends since he gets to talk to Drew, but today was a different day.

"Hey Drew" He greeted as he leaned to kiss her check

"Hey honey. Are you free today?" She was willing to receive a nod and she did before adding

"Good because we're going to go on a date tonight" She announced

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7" He then ran to his home as he left a trial of love birds. It's been a while since they've spent some quality time because of University. It was so tiring for both of them.

Time passed by quickly at it was already 7 evening. Van Rook picked up Drew and they went to their date. They had so much fun by having dinner and watching a movie and taking a walk. As he returned her to her house she had a huge smirk on her face

"Thank you Leo, tonight was great and I will never forget it" Drew thanked him as she leaned over and kissed him passionately

(AN: For those who don't know Van Rook's first name is Leonaides. On with the story)

He returned the kiss with joy and passion and he never felt this happy in his life. But poorly he did not know what was waiting him in the close future. VERY close future.

He returned to his home and was so stunned about the sight inside. The furniture was destroyed, and the rooms were denatured, and the worst of all, his parents were dead.

He felt as if his heart stopped beating.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked himself as he crying hardly. He was sad about his parents fate, confused at what will be his future. What will he do? How will he afford University? How can he live? And finally he was angry, he wanted to know who murdered his parents.

The next day in University, Leonaides Van Rook was not on the list of present students, which made Drew worry.

Van Rook saw the town bank and licked his lips, from both thirst and thinking. He took what was left with him money the day before and bought a small shot gun knife. He was scared and not proud of what's he's about to do. But he had to in order to live. He walked carefully until he reached the bank, where he took a hostage and put a gun on his forehead. He ordered everyone to freeze and give him the money which he did. Luckily, the police did not arrive in time and he escaped. When he returned to a safe place and removed the black cloth , and put a helmet on his head. It was the one and only helmet.

His money obsession was born at that day, but unluckily to him Drew found out about his crime and broke up with him. She said she could not be with a criminal and bad mannered guy….. (whatever) He gave up his life and love for money.

_**Hope u liked it. I promise that chapter 2 will be updated soon. Don't forget to review please**_


	2. 2nd Way

I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if I kept anyone waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays

Chapter 2

Van Rook looked at the piece of paper. Second on list was "Kill a wanted person". He stared at the wall blankly as the memories flew by him again.

_**Flashback**_

Van Rook was walking in Texas. He was facing a cactus as hair ball rolled over beside him by the hot wind. A poster was pasted on the cactus which said that Raymond Boson was wanted and the prize was a million bucks. He went inside the saloon and ordered a cool refreshment. The guy behind the counter gave him the glass and took a map to the guy sitting next to him

"Boson is going 5 miles from here to a gas station. He will be there after half an hour from now. This is your chance" The man explained

"You better be right" The other man which was red haired threatened and got off his seat heading towards Boson. Van Rook overheard everything and finished his drink and followed the man. He kept following him until he arrived to the same place he was directed to. After a minute, Boson appeared. He was riding a black horse and wore fancy western clothes.

"Who dares gets in my path?" He asked yelling

"I'm a bounty hunter" He revealed himself

"Me too" Van rook announced as he stopped hiding

"Bring it on" He got of his hourse and glared at them. He then let out a roar as his fingers were dancing towards his gun.

People started running away and closed the stores watching behind the glass. Others were hiding in barrels and others behind them. It was exactly 12 in the noon and the sun was shinning brightly.

Van Rook was not used to these western things and got bored quickly

"Ah forget about it" He yelled as he shot a bullet at Boson killing him.

"Nice shot partner" The red haired guy complimented

"Thanks" Van Rook then blew the smoke from the top of his gun

"Name's Doyle Blackwell, yours?"

"Leonaides Van Rook. I am impressed with your skills in detecting spies and killing them. What do you say if I offered you to be my apprentice?" Van Rook offered

"Really? What do I get?" Doyle asked

"We will work together to gain money in different ways. Plus we will share the loot and you get your own apprentice gear to match the job"

After a minute of thinking Doyle accepted the humble offer

"Fine I'm in" Doyle announced as they both shook hands starting a friendly relationship between these two.

(A/N: OK ok I know that this chapter is a little short so I apologize. I'll make the next one longer believe me. Please R&R)


	3. 3rd Way

(A/N: I'm still alive don't think that I'm dead or this fiction is abandoned.)

Chapter 3

Van Rook's eyes shifted downwards to the third thing on list. The paper said: "fake charity."

The memories then took him to the day he did the prank. He and his new apprentice Doyle were going to a cell phone place to score some phones for their planes. Eventually, they found one and entered it.

"Hello, how can I help you gentlemen?" The owner of the place asked

"Hey, I was just looking for a cool phone which has….." While Doyle was saying all that, Van Rook was snatching some cell phones and putting them in a bag.

After a few minutes, Van Rook nudged his apprentice signaling that he was done and it's time to leave.

"Thank you" Doyle shook his hand as he ran out of the store.

They then found a safe place to let the cat out of the bag. The total number of cell phones was 112.

Van Rook then divided them in half: 56 were gonna be put on sale, and the other 56 had other plans.

He and his apprentice inserted a secret password to each phone which allowed them free access.

The men then texted the same SMS to 56 of their contacts saying, "The children care foundation needs your help. Kindly donate 2 $ to this number to help us. Remember, our children need your help."

They pressed send and waited for the results.

Meanwhile, they went to a friend of theirs and asked him to make an auction for each of their new developed phones. The man accepted and gathered all the citizens to feast their eyes' on the phones.

After many me me….. and I want that… and I'll pay you…, Van Rook and Doyle counted the money they made by a calculator, and good a pretty 50,000 $. That was without the 108$ they made by the donators. This was a great loot that they both would never forget.

**Well this is the end of the chapter. I will note that if my chapters are a little short, I will try to make them wider, I promise. Until next time, please review cuz I only have 1 for the two previous chapters.**


End file.
